1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automatic ultrasonic examination devices, automatic ultrasonic examination methods and production methods using the examination method. The invention particularly relates to automatic ones using robots.
2. Background Art
It has been conventionally known that there is a method using ultrasonic test instruments as nondestructive examination methods for inspecting spot-welded portions. The ultrasonic test instrument includes, for example, an ultrasonic probe for sending ultrasonic waves and detecting the reflected waves while being in contact with spot-welded portions, and an ultrasonic test instrument main device connected to the ultrasonic probe for receiving reflected wave detection signals from the ultrasonic probe and converting them into test data. In the ultrasonic test instrument, since ultrasonic waves are attenuated through a nugget formed inside of the spot-welded portion, it is possible to check quality of the welded portions, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H11-326287